This invention relates to a shaker apparatus for containers, and more particularly, to a shaker apparatus in which a shocking motion is provided to the container.
Shakers are manufactured in which an arm-shaking motion is imparted to separatory funnels, flasks, stoppered test tubes, bottles and assorted glassware. The shaker apparatus is suitable for extractions, shaking or mixing in standard laboratory procedures. A reciprocating shaker is manufactured in which a plurality of containers are secured to a platform, and each of the containers is capable of receiving automatic shaking action. Sometimes, strata or incomplete mixing is formed by the ineffectiveness of the shaking motion.
Such shaker units are generally driven by a motor which provides a sinusodial, reciprocating or oscillatory motion to the platform which carries the containers thereon. Such sinusodial motion resembles that of the manual handshaking, but manual handshaking motions are more jarring than smooth. Consequently, for some shaking or mixing procedures, the prior art shaker apparatus is inadequate because of the smooth uniform motion.
A shaker apparatus of the type generally described above is sold by Kraft Apparatus, Inc. of Mineola, N.Y., and a photocopy of such apparatus is submitted herewith as prior art.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved shaker apparatus in which the shaking motion more resembles true manual shaking than the continuous sinusoidal motion of the prior art to collapse the strata formed in prior art mixers. A continuous reciprocating sinusoidal motion is converted to a pulsed drive in order to impart a jarring action to the platform carrying the containers in which the liquid is to be mixed or shaken.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a shaker which may be readily adapted to conventional prior art shakers, so as to find widespread use.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a drive means which may be adapted to other type shakers in which a pulsed drive is imparted to a platform carrying containers in which liquid is mixed.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.